scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Following The Find
Following The Find is the 1st episode of season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang find out they must head to a completly random placed to unite the two electronics pieces from the piece. However, the ghoul is chasing them and the gang must evade him... Synopsis The gang head out from the Stalking Ghoul and try to find the machines. The gang head out of the ditch and pull away chased by the Stalking Ghoul. Shaggy and Scooby watch out for the ghoul from behind, and Velma and Daphne examine the paper dropped out of the piece. It turns out to be an address, so Velma enters the address in Fred's navigator. It turns out to be a couple miles away, but once again they must find the place. Shaggy and Scooby have opened the car doors and they have spotted the Stalking Ghoul. He can run incredible speeds, so Shaggy and Scooby start throwing food at him. He is bludgeoned with cudgeon, battered with butter and stocked with stockfish. The monster falls to the ground only to get back up again. Scooby loses his balance and Shaggy grabs him. They are almost caught by the monster, but Shaggy throws more food and both escape while Fred floors the gas pedal. A few minutes later, the gang reach the place in the middle of nowhere. They quickly split up and will call each other again if they find anything. Shaggy and Scooby are looking through and see something in the distance. They run to it but it turns out to be a huge, house-like tree. Shaggy leans on something, which propells a door open. Shaggy and Scooby both go inside. Unknown to them, the Ghoul follows as well. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang has not spotted anything. However Daphne falls through the ground and finds a room made of tree bark but having lots of mechanical things. Fred and Velma soon come underground as well. They call Shaggy and Scooby, who say they are in the same place. So the gang try to meet up. The rendezvous is a place in the middle which Velma found on Martoogl Earth. So the gang try to head there, but unknown to the gang, the Stalking Ghoul is also there. Shaggy and Scooby try to find the meeting place but are hopelessly lost. The Stalking Ghoul comes and asks for the piece, but Shaggy says he doesn't have it, but in actuallity he does. He pulls it out of his pocket and gives it to the ghoul. Then he and Scooby run, because it was actually a fake piece and he has the real one. The Ghoul also realizes this and starts chasing them. In the rendezvous room, the others have already arrived and set a trap. That is a rather bad idea because Scooby and Shaggy have no idea about it. But when Scooby and Shaggy come flying in, chased by the monster, the trap works. However, Scooby crashes straight through a wall. He finds the two pieces and inserts the piece. It reveals a simple pencil. When Shaggy grabs it, he has the option whether to rule the world or not. Shaggy presses the no button, and the Ghoul moans. The pencil-world domination device is disintegrated. Then the gang unmask the ghoul. He was Mr. Parrafin, but then Scooby pulls off another mask. Under it is an actual demon. He wanted to rule the world but only a human could get the piece and insert it. His plan was to crash someone into the ditch, hope they would go to this place, and then insert the piece, where he could steal the pencil. The episode ends with the demon simply going poof. Cast and Characters Villains *Stalking Ghoul *Demon Suspects *None Culprits Locations *Freligy Woods **Secret tree **Underground tunnels **Underground rooms Notes/trivia *This is the end of a two-part epic. *Martoogl Earth is a parody of Google Earth. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 3 Quotes *"FRED! FLOOR THIS PUPPY!" "Ri'm rot a ruppy..."-Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo *"And it's...a demon?" "Yes, I am a real monster." "YAAAHH!"-Daphne Blake, Demon and Shaggy Rogers Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 3 episodes